


Q's lesson

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Q's arse obsessions [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Fluff, Spanking, considerate Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: It's better to be truthful with your partner, least the partner will take the matter into his own hands.But not like it's a bad thing sometimes, really.OrBond takes care of Q's arse just the way the boffin needs.





	Q's lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some really nice porn I've seen recently...   
> Do you guys have porn that inspires you to write or just think up that this could be how 00q have sex?

Bond was a perfectionist, a well trained and patient assassin, so he was quite sure Q didn't notice how his muscles coiled under his skin, ready for attack, while he pretended to sprawl leisurely next to the boffin on the couch in the man's apartment. Or as Bond preferred to call it now - their apartment, as he has virtually moved in about two weeks ago after couple months of on and off affair.

They fooled around all the time - kissing, snogging, hand jobs, giving head, mutual masturbation, you name it. But they fucked, with Bond finally getting up that tight arse, for the very first time just two weeks ago and something hasn't been quite right.

The whole encounter was way quicker than Bond planned it to be - a desperate need pushing them together after Bond's last mission that went too close to being fatal than any of them felt comfortable with. So they fucked, hard, against Q's bench. 

It was good, they both came and Q has been clingy and affectionate after, but the stiff way the brunet held himself after made something in Bond's mind twinge uncomfortably. He had hurt Q.

So now, he wanted to make it right.

With a fast move he tugged the laptop from the man's knees and placed it on the other side of the couch.

“James! Bloody hell, I need to finish that-” Q dived across the agent's lap and that was exactly what the blond wanted. He jostled the brunet's slight body till he got him in position he wanted and then pressed hard on his back, stilling his struggling.

He slapped the arse that was now resting perfectly on his lap making Q huff out with annoyance. 

“Jame-”

The blond slapped him again, making the deep blue, checkered material of the pyjama pants puff out air.

Q yelped this time and James, feeling slightly bad, laid his open, spread palm and rubbed the hurt muscle, kneading it here and there, before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the pants and tugged down revealing naked skin. No boxers in the way.

Q's skin was very pale, what with the boffin spending all of his days in the tunnels under MI6, but somehow it still had that peach cream, rosy tones. Bond slapped the round buttocks, amazed at how bouncy they were, the slap making them blush up a lovely shade of pink. If James was a poet, he'd call Q an English Rose… 

He'll take Q on vacations one of this days and have him lay in the sun. The boffin would look very fetching with tan lines. 

But back to the topic on hand.

Giving the arse cheeks another fierce, stinging slap to quiet the boffin's grumbling, he started to talk.

“You didn't enjoy it, the first time I fucked you. Or not as much as I thought and hoped you would. So I asked myself - why does a gay guy, with an impressive collection of dildos and vibrators, some of which are of considerate size, doesn't enjoy anal sex with a partner? And then I realised I hadn't done my homework properly. And someone, always so eager and insisting on me doing my job right, failed to scold me for my shortcomings. So when exactly did you plan to tell me you needed a long and proper prep and foreplay?”

Q didn't answer, blush high on his cheeks and James slapped his arse again, the hit stinging and sharp again.

Bond hummed in his throat. “Exactly. Never, if you had your way. But this time, we're doing it my way - you finish up your work and I'll get you ready for bedtime in the meanwhile.”

“Y-you don't have to-”

“I know I don't have to - I need to. It's time you stopped having mediocre sex and amazing anal masturbation sessions and switched the situation. You alright with that?”

Q mumbled something beneath his breath before he conceded “Do your worst.” And reaching for a pillow to prop his chest up and making himself more comfortable, he resumed clicking on his keyboard. It also put his spine in a lovely curve.

James smirked and reached for the lube bottle he had hidden in the couch creases, enjoying the surprised hiss when the cool liquid hit the crease of Q's arse, seeping between the valley.

It took James a little more than a half an hour to even slide his forefinger in. He didn't check the time in exasperation, just pure curiosity, of how unprepared Q has been the very first time they fucked. It was impressive and worrying how the boffin didn't even make one sound or move to make Bond aware that he wasn't quite ready and that it most probably hurt, that first couple thrusts.  
He even encouraged Bond to fuck him harder.

Now he swiped his finger over the hidden rose bud, rubbed it and patted, enjoying all the obscene little noises that it caused and Q's little huffs of air. Then he rubbed it with two fingers, massaging the muscle and just spent time resting the pad of his finger just there, in the centre of the tight furl. Until, finally, he felt it relax and push out a little, helping his finger sink in.

Unhurriedly, he just let his finger rest there for a while, after in slid in to the second knuckle before he started a gentle rubbing motion. Enjoying the little tremble and clutching of the channel as his finger slowly found the boffin's prostate, caressing the slight rise and making Q moan softly.

It went on for a long time, slowly one finger became two and James marveled at the give of the tight ring now, tugging one arse cheek the the side he observed how the skin dragged a little on his fingers when he pushed them apart as much as he was able and then slid them out, how the muscle rounded back as he slid in.

Having Q stretch out on three fingers took more patience and lube, but well, Bond had all the time in the world and he really intended to make it all about his lover. And it wasn't like he was suffering - the arse was a real work of art, smooth, round… hairless. He loved that his lover chose to clean shave his sensitive parts, all of them. One day he hoped Q would allow him the honor of assisting him in this task as for now it was the boffin's weekly spa routine that he enjoyed taking on his own - bath, candles, hair masks, face masks, oils, creams... you name it, the quartermaster had and used them all.

When he had Q relaxed and enjoying his three fingers - the slim hips making those little helpless moves and a really stiff cock pushed against James’ thigh being proof of that, he nudged the forefinger of his other hand in too. It slid as a hot knife into butter.

And that gave James a naughty idea.

Sliding out all the fingers, he exchanged them for his thumbs.

He slid his right thumb in, a moment later followed by the second one and hooking them parallel to the arse cheek valley, he pulled. Slow but insistent and no one was more surprised than Q when instead of tensing up and clenching he felt himself bloom wide open to a perfect gape. 

“Ohmyyyyy… Jamesss…” the boffin moaned loud, twisting his head to the side to bite at his forearm.

“Bloody perfect…” allowing the muscle to contract, James pulled his fingers out, moving to caress the bouncy globes around it. 

Q slammed his laptop shut.

“Get your cock in me right now.”

*

In the bedroom, James laid down on his back, allowing Q to dictate the pace and ride his cock as the boffin pleased.

“Come on darling and hop on, I'm your very own sex toy today.”

Q smiled and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him tenderly. 

They both lubed up and then Q was guiding the blond’s thick cock to his well stretched hole. He felt tender there now, well used, and later he'll realise that he's been fingered for over two hours before they moved to sex, but the cock slid in perfectly, without any resistance and the boffin gave a sated, happy sigh. 

It felt so good now, full, hot and wet.

He rocked his hips a little, experimentally and moaned low and long when his sweet spot was nudged just right.

“You're a wonder Mr. Bond…”

*

Later, laying side by side and tightly entwined Q kissed Bond tenderly, caressing the blond’s cheek.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ , darling. You're exquisite and worth every effort.”

Smiling happily, Q cuddled closer.

*

From then on, it became a thing for them.

Bond would be sitting on the couch, watching tv or reading a book and Q would wander by and hand him the lube and then either lay himself down across the blond’s lap or sit, resting his back on the blond’s side and have the blond reach between his legs to reach his hole.

Couple months later, Q was surprised to realise he started to have really good, painless and satisfying sex life and that he needed less and less prep as the time went. 

Life was good.


End file.
